I Can Almost See You
by Sincere Elegance
Summary: As Snake waits for Otacon in a shoddy New York motel, he gets an unexpected visitor. Takes place right before MGS2's Tanker chapter. Snake/Naomi, with suggestive themes.


**I Can Almost See You**

_Author's note: _Alright! So this is my first fic here and actually, the first fic I've ever done! I'm studying journalism and the like, so I admit writing stories with such emotion isn't my strong point, but I'd certainly love to develop it and why not test it on something I love! I've never read a Snake/Naomi story before and in fact I don't think there is any so I decided to give it a try and challenge myself.

I've written in a very simple "he" "she" style, I hope it doesn't get a bit confusing! Enough babbling from me, I hope you all enjoy it!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters, this work is solely for creative purposes. And that's that!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Cheap lights flickered on the street from the shoddy motel. The dim lighting in his room told of a man who had no care in the world. Bottles of alcohol lined up at the desk, clothes were thrown askew, and the curtains were closed loosely. The man in question sat at the edge of the bed, deep in his thoughts. He wondered when his contact would return with the info he needed to complete the mission ahead.

He delved deeper in his thoughts, would he win? Lose? Die? Would he bring joy to the world once more? Even so, the people have no idea who he was, the media brings attention to the government, praises them for their hard work. He is, in a sense a ghost. How can something like that bring him relief? Fighting for the people is what he did, he didn't care about the attention.

Giving out a long sigh he stretched his tensed body out. Feeling all holed up was uncomfortable, but he'd gotten used to it after so many years of being in such confining areas. He laid his head to rest on the pillow pulling out a cig and grabbed it with his teeth.

He thought it odd to be resting and relaxing. He'd never done something so pivotal in a long while. But it felt good. Even all sheltered in Alaska, he always felt he had to do something. That's why sledding was such a favored pastime. But she kept him mighty busy as well.

How he missed it.

The click of her heels moved across the pavement, the sound of sirens blared at her in the background until silence took its course. Her face turned toward the neon flashes and immediately recognized it. Moving up the steps she caused not a stir from her surroundings. The door creaked with such loud movement as she paced quietly down the dank and noiseless hall. The smell of tobacco wafting from room 16 drew the most attention to her. Pressing her hands lightly on the chipped door, her body came to a halt.

She pondered what the man would do or say. Why did she come all the way here anyway? Was it to feel pity for him? Or for herself? Her fate has always been predestined, there was always the feeling of apprehension and much to her chagrin, panic. Mixing those two emotions created a deadly concoction, but her train of thought told her it was the story of her life there was no way around it, and no way to go back.

With that notion, she creaked the door open and walked her way in.

"I've been waiting for the past hour, what happened with being on time?" The gruff voice rang out to her, but the shadow against the wall didn't budge. The man hearing not a response in return, sighed.

"Look, there's no one here listening in on us, I picked this dump for a reason."

"Yes, and it was quite hard to find you…David."

He quickly rose from the bed, the burning ash from the cigarette fell to the floor with a glimmer. Eyeing his way to the direction of the familiar voice, the silhouette only stood still.

"You…how.." He was so lost for words they didn't quite flow as he planned them. He continued to stare at the woman making her way before him.

"It wasn't easy for me to find you. It took so much effort, really. Lets just say the database at the CIA had its fair share of information on you. It certainly gave me the clues I was looking for."

"But what does that have to do with you finding me in a shady motel far across Manhattan?" He wasn't taking in her response, he knew how crafty she was all from the experience of 'working' with her 2 years ago.

"If you can't take that as an answer, there's always the fact that the nanomachines make a perfect tracking device that only I can access through my network."

He took a long drag and looked away from her fire lighted face. He pondered with her answer and accepted it. At the same time he couldn't believe how under whelmed he was acting. This is the woman who tried to hurt him, kill him and take him for what he had. She has a madwoman's resolve under that pretty face and he knew it as much as she did.

"You don't seem the least bit surprised, but that's as I expected from the same man who lives on the line." She laughed lowly not to make the situation even more awkward as it had started out.

Suspicion roused within him. It didn't make any true sense. Her own mission was accomplished, she got what she wanted and had to fight doing it. All the mystery that shrouded her worried him and made him feel like he was under her microscope.

"..What do you want? You and I both know its not for friendly banter." He said sternly keeping his gaze in check.

"I wanted to talk to you…I haven't gotten the chance when I was locked away. It has been on my mind these past two years. I needed to talk." She was sounding too desperate, it echoed inside her and she hated herself for everything she had done. Was her revenge justified? She thought she'd feel the relief and the justice her brother deserved but she felt quite the opposite.

Learning more about the man in front of her made her realize how complex he really was. He wasn't just another mindless killer in it for the game, he was torn into two different places and used as a tool for the control of others. What would she tell him? Sorry for injecting you with a dose of death? Sorry for typing you as a homicidal psychotic?

She placed her hand into the pocket of her long silky coat and brought out a file holder.

"Here's the map and information on every hold, electrical source, marine personnel and underground storage area on the Discovery." She said bluntly, keeping her eyes on the material.

His eyes squinted at the files and looked back up to the woman, baffled with her stoic display.

"Why are you helping us?"

"Why? It's the least I could do after all the torment you pulled through. Caused by me."

He placed the papers on the nearby desk, pulling out a yet another cigarette, "That crazy cocktail of yours was a dud I'm afraid."

"So...it hasn't come to motion yet.. I see." She sighed and leaned on the doorway.

"You'd think I'd end up as the others, but I assume its safe to say it has a two year expiration date."

She mused at his tough ego getting the best of him. She didn't know how to voice the truth, in fact was she even sure herself?

"You look tired, Snake."

Just that one word was all she needed to voice. Her hands started to shake and her lips began to quiver ever so slightly. Brushing her hair off her face she looked around the room, noticing the liquor bottles and empty packs of lucky strikes.

"I see you don't have a care about your health still.."

He quietly let out an annoyed noise as he looked through the papers. They all seemed accurate, much more so than what his partner could conjure up. And for some reason, he felt a great bond of trust between him and this woman.

"Why go through all the trouble of getting this, is still something I don't comprehend."

"There is no need to understand, I merely wanted to help."

Could an interaction between a man and woman be strictly all business? Did every man and woman who joined together have some feeling of need? Her mind always got the best of her but she couldn't understand human behavior as well as she understood the body. The feelings she had for the man. Affection, attraction, contentment, pain, anger, pressure, uneasiness.

They all mixed into one emotion she couldn't understand. She cursed herself quietly for even meeting him. If only she could have never spoken to him after she gave him that injection, the world would be much less confusing. Her head started to spin back and forth in a way that made her unsettled. She tried to grab hold of something until strong arms grabbed her before she met the floor.

"I'm just a little tired myself it seems." She breathed quietly trying to break from his grasp.

"I'm not letting you go. Not until I get all my questions through."

She chuckled lightly. Always to the point and never daunting far from the subject.

"I have nothing else I want to confess." her dark eyes lazily looked up at that stony face. If expressions could kill, she'd be a goner. "Please. Just let me go."

Laying his eyes at the woman in his clutches brought him to another place. A place were mixed feelings of want and resent hit each other with such force, he didn't know which way was left or right.

He hasn't even placed but a finger on a woman ever since he left _her_. The one he promised a new life with but was shattered with his own faults and aims. Feeling another woman was a breath of fresh air, especially the attractive one he couldn't seem to let go at the moment.

"You have a life ahead of you. I don't." She blurted out frankly. He didn't even fathom what she meant or how she said it. He didn't even have a care at that instant as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Snake..?" Her voice was so shaken, so scared like a child searching for a way to home. She felt strange saying his codename once more, but it'd be too close to say his given one. Those icy blue eyes ripped right through her, they found a new part of her soul that not even she was conscious of. His lips were grazing very close to hers. She backed away but an inch, but he followed it.

She didn't feel comfortable in this small new game of cat and mouse. Placing her hands gently on his chest, she pushed him faintly away.

"I don't know how much time is left for me. But I keep going on and on trying to find my path." Her eyes closed as she breathed in the scent of musk and alcohol that surrounded them both in that minuscule room.

He didn't know what she was prattling on about but he didn't have any reason to stop her. Loosening his grip, his hands fell to her waist, giving her a slight shock.

"But when I do pass only then will I be able to accept what I have done."

His lips suddenly crashed upon hers with such force, it knocked her back into the bed stand. She grabbed the back of his head, silently demanding more from him.

Both of them had gotten lost in that place they never wanted to reach. It enveloped them so wildly, they didn't know how to stop it, or any reason why to stop it. A part him just didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear her say anymore about the future and how dreaded and empty it seemed. The other part of him was purely attraction. Wanting that soft feeling of kissing and holding a woman, that had been laying hidden for quite sometime.

She didn't know what to do next or how to play it by. She just reveled in the moment that was purely for them. No words for exchanged. Just the movements and flows of their bodies took course as he gently laid her to the crumpled sheets of the bed.

She began to open her lips, but he hushed them with his own as he wanted nothing more but to bask in timeless revenue. Trying to forget all the anguish that was inflected, she couldn't stop giving into the feeling. It was rushing at her and it wouldn't give up. Her leg went up to his waist, latching on hungrily as her lips barely made contact on his skin.

"What are we doing.." she let out, barely audible.

"I don't know." He said quickly, not stopping his chain of kissing. She moved her back up reaching towards him closer, his sharp look cutting her to the core. She couldn't get enough of it, the smell, the feel, the atmosphere. It was so fast but it was something she needed to let out. She pondered if this was the way to do it, getting hurt in the process was something she grew very accustomed to.

He bite harder into her neck causing her to gasp slightly and loose herself. Her nails dug into his shirt as his hard breathing managed to arouse her further. "I don't think I want to stop this.."

"Me either." he said plainly, gasping for air, feeling the heat wave devouring them both and leaving them at nothing. She gripped at his shirt, wanting it off his body so she could see it and feel it all to herself. Although she'd seen him naked when she first stripped him for the mission, this was different. The environment was much more appealing to her, so raw and tense.

Baring his body, she lightly rubbed her fingertips on his strong stomach. His muscles clenched at her touch as he brought his hands to her face, cupping the sides gently and planted a faint kiss to her chin.

She wrapped her arms around his back and let him take her away physically and emotionally.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those lights didn't fail with their blinking as they creating shades of red and blue onto the soft white sheets. His hand slid closer to her face to catch the warmth of her breath on his fingertips.

"Are you leaving?"

His gaze stared directly into those eyes. The more he looked, the more it seemed he was staring into a helpless shocked woman. Not the look she gave him but an hour ago.

"No." He said quietly as he shifted a bit becoming uncomfortable at what just happened.

"It doesn't matter if you do. I know we only met up for one reason."

The last word tore into him like a knife. 'reason'. If was only for that reason, he would have found a willing woman elsewhere. He didn't like to think of himself in that manner, but it was easier to image himself in a way people form him.

He wanted the answers she promised him. He wanted to hear it directly from her mouth. How long could he wait, how long did he even have the time to wait? Why did they even do this? Was it a waste? He could feel the time slipping through his fingers.

"What I want and what I need are completely different things." He finally spoke, cutting the thick air with words that would mingle in her mind for the days to come.

She sat up, brushing her hair back and holding her shirt tightly around her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He grabbed her arm with such force it caused her to gasp abruptly. Pushing her down on the bed as he slowly linked legs with her, his coarse voice flew at her like a hurricane.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You know exactly what I mean and you know exactly why we met up." He snatched her wrist as she tried to evade his touch, her eyes were searching for a way out, a way out of this question she has evaded for the last two years.

"Then what is this about?" She replied coolly, "you're too smart to trust me completely, or anyone else for that matter. But you're also too much suspicious of my work than usual."

His grip tightened on her wrists as she spoke, as if warning her. Her dazed eyes showed worry, doubt, unease, and annoyance and she hinted at the changing of the subject. "What do you want from me?"

The words pierced at his being, yet the sound of her voice soothed him into relaxation. Without another thought, he placed his lips upon hers, loosening his clenching grip to bring his hands up her arms. Her mind raced, she didn't understand what was going on. Was he insane? Demanding something so vehement one moment and acting upon it in a different aspect the next. She returned it with just as much force, bringing her fingers up to his thick hair, running them through the tangles. His hips crashed against hers, creating those silly thoughts of a too good to be true romance through her body.

She herself knew this was just a game, just for fun. They'd never go beyond this, they'd never have a life together. They were just doing what a man and woman do when they're alone. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. Feeling his hand gliding upon her thigh she sighed and let him continue his merriment. She hasn't been felt like this in such a long time it was foreign. Or was it because she's never been touched in this way? The feeling was gentle yet responsive and needy. Something she was so confused and empty about.

His lips went all the up and down her flinching body as she drowned deeper into her thoughts wondering if this was the best course, the best plan. She had such blended feelings about the man before her. One moment his secret gentle demure coaxed her, the next feelings of hate built up within her. The more she learned about him, the more the feelings passed and melted away, baring her own tenderness.

"You smell so good.." he sighed, placing his fingers on her hips so gentle, as if she was a china doll. She pushed herself up, moving her hands on his shoulders.

"Your way of words never fails to impress me. But I know why you're doing this." her voice trailed off as she looked into those eyes. Those eyes that flamed with such passion for life, such passion that was hidden away deeply and she knew it wasn't for her.

"And why am I doing this then?" He asked somewhat playfully as his lips continued to glide across her collarbone.

"There's always the fact that you think you'll get something out of me after the interesting pillow talk."

His smirk chilled her to the bone, "You know a spy when you see one, doctor."

"Takes one to know one."

"How did you get out of prison anyway, I heard it was high security."

Her fingertips brushed up on his slightly chapped lips. "There's many secrets a woman has to herself.."

He stared off onto the wall, not sure what to make of it, or what to make of them. Did he even know what he felt for this woman? The hate and anger felt like it swallowed him whole. But at the same instance, she was so calming and serene, he felt like he get lost with her. Maybe if they both ran far away and forgot about themselves and who they were and just experienced life together. No, he thought, doing that once just ended horribly, he could never attempt it again.

"Snake…I'm sorry but I can't say how long you have left. I'm not even sure myself." She exclaimed tiredly.

He sighed hoarsely as his light touches tickled her skin. "What can you say.."

"I can say that your future will be a rough one. You'll go through trial and error. You'll overcome many obstacles and challenges and most importantly your life will always be at caution."

Her hand found its way to his jaw line and caressed it gently. "I know what kind of life it is. We both have it. It may be in different ways but I always try to live my days like its my last...you should too."

His response was his hand waving its way down her dark tresses, staring at each strand he could capture. He didn't know how else to react to her. What she said had hit him hard but all he could do is understand and to trust her for this moment. She cupped his face and pressed her lips firmly on his own, he accepted and gave back to her, lightly pushing her down farther in the mattress. They started their trailing course down her neck and between her breasts, she couldn't help but keep react to each little spark it sent to her.

"You know…there is no reason to go on with this, I told you all I needed to say to you." She managed to spatter out as her heavy eyes looked on contently to the ceiling.

"It doesn't matter. I'm doing this because I want to." He glanced up at her, his gaze frightened her yet it was also enticing. They needed not to say anymore as they kept their charade on going.

Time felt like it was lost once he woken up from all that exhaustion. He saw her against his arm, nestled very still and sound asleep. He looked out the window to see the light purple hue of dawn hit the window lightly. Could he just leave her and go find his informant? Stay with her and watch her wake up as they giggle like giddy lovers? Staying put felt so wrong to him, he didn't like this feeling of need she offered to him as much as it calmed and soothed his being. She was right, his life was not his own and it had to a struggle for him. He had to go and do what he needed to do.

He placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead running his fingers down her cheek. Then slowly, as to not wake her, he lifted himself free from her grasp. Her slight moans of discomfort made him regret his actions slightly, but he couldn't forget what was needed to be put to rest. He shuffled his way into his pants and shirt, tying the belt around his trench coat looking at her still body as he contemplated his next move. As quietly as he could muster, he walked over to the blueprints she had given him earlier.

Looking over them careful he noticed another manila folder under them. Peeking inside he saw the words "fox". and "genes". Piquing his interest even more he opened the folder completely running his eyes along the words in bold at the top "FOXDIE program's deteriorating and mutating effects over time." Alongside it was another file which stated "The acceleration processes of Les Efants Terribles". Looking over his shoulder and noticing that the woman was still fast asleep in her own world.

"Naomi…I'm sorry." he whispered as he grabbed the two files with the blueprints and hide them under his coat and he fast paced his way out of the room and out on the crowded Avenue streets.

Little did he know she was as awake as he was.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Well there you have it! Any feedback would be nice, I'd love some constructive criticism as well. *nervously awaits*_


End file.
